Pela Penny
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Percy tenta encontrar sua namorada no acampamento da Copa Mundial de quabribol, mas essa tarefa irá se mostrar mais difícil do que parece. Fic segundo lugar do I challenge PercyPenelope.


Autor: Anna Weasley  
Título: Pela Penny  
Sipnose: Percy tenta encontrar sua namorada no acampamento da Copa Mundial de quabribol, mas essa tarefa irá se mostrar mais difícil do que parece.  
Shipper: Percy Weasley e Penelope Clearwater  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: CdF  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Em-Hogwarts

Pela Penny  
Por Anna Weasley

- Bom se divirtam...  
Percy escutou a voz de sua mãe, provavelmente estava se despedindo de seu familiares e dos amigos de Rony que iriam por chave de portal para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Já possuía permissão para aparatar, então poderia ir dormir um pouco mais e ir depois. Mas Percy já tinha outros planos. Fazia mais de um mês que não se encontrava com Penny, sua namorada.  
Sentou e pegou a foto dela, que ele deixava em cima do criado mudo próximo a cama, e como sempre, pensava como ia ser mais difícil encontra-la agora que tinham terminado Hogwarts, portanto, não podia perder a chance de vê-la. Iria mais cedo para passarem um tempo juntos no acampamento.  
Levantou-se e foi se arrumar, tinha que vestir algo trouxa, ainda ele que fazia parte do Ministério, tinha que dar o exemplo.  
Desceu para tomar café da manhã, onde encontrou sua mãe.  
- Percy, querido, por que levantou tão cedo? Você não vai aparatar?  
- Vou, é que... – e pareceu encabulado – Tenho que ajudar o Sr. Crouch em algumas coisas, vou mais cedo. Mas eu volto, é coisa rápida.  
A Sra. Weasley sorriu, parecendo perceber a verdade, mas nada disse, o que deixou Percy ainda mais encabulado. Ele não gostava muito de falar de seu relacionamento.  
Terminou o café da manhã, se despediu de sua mãe e aparatou. Chegou próximo ao lugar de entrada do acampamento, e avistou dois bruxos tentando pagar o trouxa que cuidava do lugar com galeões. Conjurou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa e foi rapidamente ajuda-los.  
- Eu sou do ministério . – disse baixinho olhando apenas para os bruxos – Posso ajudar, senhor...  
- Roberts. Esse dois querem me pagar com essas moedas douradas. – disse num tom, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.  
- Eles tem alguns problemas, - disse entregando o dinheiro trouxa para o homem - não entendem muito... – começou Percy.  
- Como assim não entendemos? – um dos bruxos disse.  
- Está nos chamando de burros?  
- Calma senhores, não entendem... coisas trouxas – e baixou a voz.  
- Não quero saber, você tentou nos ofender.  
- Não tentei ofen...  
Mas antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, o sujeito puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que atingiu Percy no nariz, e o mesmo inchou instantâneamente.  
- Mas o que... – o Sr. Roberts disse com os olhos arregalados, mas de repente parou de falar e ficou com um olhar fixo.  
Um rapaz alto saído de trás de um árvore, pediu para os dois bruxos irem andando e lançou um feitiço que consertou o nariz de Percy.  
- Desculpe Percy. – o rapaz também era do ministério – Hoje aparece todo o tipo de gente aqui.  
- Tudo bem...  
O Sr. Roberts pareceu acordar e o rapaz se escondeu novamente.  
- Cadê aqueles caras? – perguntou com um olhar nervoso. - Tentaram me dar aquelas moedas estranhas e acabaram indo sem pagar.  
Percy entregou o dinheiro que havia conjurado.  
- Não precisa me pegar, não era você que estava defendo.  
- Mas eu faço questão.  
O senhor aceitou o dinheiro e Percy decidiu ir a diante, e quando começou a se arrepender por ter saído mais cedo da cama, falou para si mesmo:  
- Pela Penny, pela Penny. – e passava a mão no nariz, que doía um pouco.

Quando chegou no acampamento, apesar de estar cedo, o pessoal parecia animado e Percy percebeu como seria complicado achar a namorado no meio de toda aquela confusão. Caminhava enquanto olhava para todos os lados e nem percebeu começou a andar no meio de um tipo de comemoração. E de repente alguém abriu uma garrafa, com um método pouco convencional para bruxos, chacoalhando a mesma. Quando a garrafa "estourou", a rolha saiu voando e foi direto na teste de Percy.  
Só deu tempo de colocar a mão no lugar onde a rolha bateu e engolir um grito de dor.  
Uma mulher que estava no meio da bagunça, como ele definiu, veio em sua direção.  
- Desculpe-nos, não tivemos a intenção de te acertar. – e tentava olhar a testa dele.  
- Prefiro acreditar que não. - disse tentando sorrir.  
- Você quer que eu faça algum curativo?  
- Não, obrigado! Só tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez.  
- Você quer um copo de champagne? – a mullher ofereceu. – É um bebida trouxa, eles usam para comemorações e...  
Percy não disse nada, apenas lançou um olhar para a mulher que significava que ele não estava interessado na cham-sei-lá-o-que, nem muito menos para que ela servia. A mulher pareceu entender o recado, não insistiu, abrindo caminho para Percy ir embora.  
- Pela Penny, pela Penny. – disse com a mão na testa. – Ainda bem que Fred e George não estão aqui, além de que me atormentariam pela vida inteira, é melhor não dar idéias a eles.

Começava a parecer impossível achar Penny naquele acampamento. O lugar estava muito cheio, e enquanto andava, trombava nas pessoas constantemente. Quando chegou num espaço sem barracas, se aliviou e pensou que finalmente poderia caminhar em paz. Mas de repente uma bola verde, muito rápida, passou raspando em sua orelha direita.  
- O que foi isso? – disse após o susto.  
Olhou para cima e viu várias pessoas montadas em vassouras.  
- O QUE? ESTÃO JOGANDO QUADRIBOL?  
O pessoal tinham conjurado 6 aros flutuantes e embora o espaço fosse pequeno, jogavam sério. Percy teve que desfiar de mais um balaço, que foi jogado na direção de um jogador de um dos times.  
- Desçam já! – Percy gritou – Eu sou do ministério!  
- E daí? – ou dos jogadores respondeu, largando a goles na cabeça de Percy, e voando rapidamente para recupera-la quando caiu no chão.  
- Vocês não podem jogar quadribol em plena luz do dia. – disse enquanto acariciava a cabelo, no lugar onde foi atingido.  
- Mas a noite não dá para jogar direito. – um outro jogador falou, e fez todo os outro sorrirem.  
- HÁ!HÁ!HÁ! Muito engraçado... – disse num tom sarcástico - Vocês sabem o que eu estou dizendo! Um trouxa pode aparecer a qualquer momen...  
Mas para mostrar que Percy estava sendo totalmente ignorado (como se ele não estivesse percebendo), um dos times apenas comemorava o gol que acabaram de fazer, e nem olhavam para o rapaz ruivo.  
- Vocês... – e uma moça passou com a vassoura próxima a Percy, quase o derrubando. – Vocês estão brincando com coisa séria! Estou avisando!  
- Pode ir embora! Não queremos saber!  
- Eu vou chamar alguém para cuidar da situação de vocês.  
- Pode ir! – e com o bastão que segurava, rebateu um balaço na direção de Percy.  
Percy correu para desviar, tropeçou numa pedra no chão e quase caiu. Sem perder a compostura, apesar do riso dos jogadores, apenas ajeitou os óculos e saiu do "campo".  
- Pela Penny! Pela Penny! – disse indignado. – E só por que eu quero encontra-la – continuou falando sozinho, em meio aos olhares curiosas do pessoal que assistia o jogo - que eu não darei uma boa lição nesse delinqüentes. Tentei ajudar, mas que sejam presos pelo ministério.

Percy continuou andando pelo acampamento, e finalmente respirou aliviado quando viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, que estava sentando a frente a uma fogueira e ele foi correndo em direção a ela.  
- Penny! – disse ofegando, curvado com as mãos nos joelhos. – Finalmente eu encontrei você. Passei por vários apuros até te encontrar. Olha essa marca na minha...  
A garota finalmente se virou.  
- Pois não? – ela disse com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.  
Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, e Percy percebeu que havia cometido um engano.  
- Er... Você não é a Penny... – e voltou a sua tradicional posição pomposa rapidamente.  
- Não, não sou.  
- Bem, já vou indo. – e, um pouco envergonhando, continuou seu caminho.  
Andou mais alguns minutos a procura da namorada e decidiu parar para beber alguma coisa. Não sabia se havia alguma torneira por ali e não havia levado nenhum dinheiro consigo, mas com certeza alguém lhe cederia um copo de água, ou qualquer coisa que fosse, além de tudo, era do ministério.  
Quando viu uma grande barraca, achou que lá seria um bom lugar para pedir alguma coisa para saciar a sede.  
- Olá! - E bateu na porta. – Alguém? – e bateu mais uma vez.  
Quando desistiu de que alguém atendesse, e se virou para ir embora, viu um monte de pessoas segurando várias bandeiras da Irlanda e usando grandes chapéus decorados com trevos de quatro folhas. Foi quando olhou para o alto da barraca onde estava, e viu um grande mastro, onde tremulava uma bandeira da Bulgária.  
- Foi aqui que marcaram a briga, não foi? – disse um homem, que vinha a frente do grupo.  
- É aqui mesmo! – Percy escutou uma voz, e quando se virou em direção a cabana, havia várias pessoas, vestidas com as cores da Bulgária, empunhando grandes bastões.  
Percy olhou, com os olhos arregalados, para os dois lados, e foi dados vagarosos passos para trás, tentando sair de fininho.  
- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai? – um dos irlandeses perguntou. – Não vai fugir da briga não!  
- Além de que é um espião, pois o vi andando pelo nosso acampamento.  
- Agora querem fingir! – disse um búlgaro – Tenho certeza que ele estava com vocês! Ele estava tendo espiar aqui dentro.  
- Não... – e continuou andando para trás – eu só vim pedir um pouco de... – se virou e saiu correndo. - ÁGUA!  
A briga começou e alguns poucos, das duas nacionalidades, vieram correndo atrás de Percy, que corria como nunca. Tentava desviar das crianças, barracas, fogueiras, entre outras coisas, que bloqueavam o caminho.  
- Desculpe! – disse, sem parar de correr quando pisou no Vitor Krum de brinquedo de uma criança. Ouviu um choro ao fundo, e quando se virou, viu que os búlgaros tinham se enfurecido ainda mais.  
A perseguição parecia não terminar, Percy não se agüentava mais, e seus perseguidores pareciam não dar trégua. E então ele tirou força da onde pode, correu o mais rápido que pode e virou num espaço estreito entre duas cabanas. Encostou em uma delas para respirar um pouco, já que eles o alcançariam a qualquer momento. E quando ia voltar a correr, viu um rosto conhecido.  
- Penny?  
- Percy? – a garota morena o olhou confusa.  
Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, se jogou dentro da cabana dela, quando ouviu que o pessoal estava se aproximando, e caiu de cara no chão.  
- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada, enquanto o ajudava a levantar.  
- É que... – começou, ofegante, a falar e quando olhou para a frente, os pais de Penny os observavam, um pouco assustados, a mãe dela sequer percebia que o copo em que estava colocando suco, já estava cheio.  
Percy, ficou totalmente vermelho, e tentou tirar o pó de suas roupas o mais rápido possível. Ajeitou o colarinho da camisa e, ainda vermelho, estendeu a mão para o pai de Penny.  
- É bom revê-lo, senhor.  
- Igualmente. – e, com um olhar desconfiado, apertou a mão do rapaz.  
- Senhora. – fez um de cabeça para a mãe de Percy, que o retribuiu.  
- Nós vamos dar um volta. – Penny disse, rapidamente, enquanto puxava o namorado para fora da cabana.  
Antes de sair, Percy olhou para os lados e quando constatou que o pessoal que o estava perseguindo não estava por perto, saiu com mais tranqüilidade. Andaram até um árvore, onde se sentaram a sombra.  
- Percy... pode me dizer agora, o que aconteceu?  
- Tantas coisas, nem sei por onde começar... Ei, isso é um suéter Weasley? – e apontou para o suéter rosa bebê, com um grande "P", que ela vestia.  
- A sua mãe me mandou no início das férias, eu mandei alguns biscoitinhos que a minha mãe preparou em agradecimento, mas diga obrigado novamente, ok? – e deu um selinho no namorado. – Eu gostei bastante! E você ainda não me explicou por que se jogou daquele jeito na minha cabana? Você não me disse que viria me ver.  
- E para dizer a verdade, não deveria ter vindo...  
- Por que, não valho a pena? – e fez uma falsa cara de emburrada.  
- Não, é que... – e começou a contar o que tinha lhe acontecido aquela manhã.  
Penny fazia cara de surpresa, e tentava passar um certo conforto a Percy, mas em alguns momentos não conseguia segurar riso. Em meio as a gargalhadas, ela pedia desculpas, por rir do namorado, ainda mais naquelas situações, mas em alguns momentos nem ele próprio conseguia se conter.  
- Eles começaram a me seguir, eu consegui me distanciar um pouco e parei para descansar naquelas cabanas, foi quando os escutei se aproximando e pulei na sua cabana.  
- Nossa amor, quanta confusão...  
- Nem me diga... Olha a minha testa, - e fez uma voz de vítima. - ainda esta marcada pela rolha.  
- Tadinho... Eu sei um feitiço que pode ser útil. – ela pegou a varinha e em alguns segundo era como se a testa de Percy não tivesse sido atingida por nada.  
- Bem melhor assim. – sorriu e a abraçou.  
- E se passar por tudo isso, não é um prova de amor, não sei o que é. – sorriu em retribuição, e o beijou apaixonadamente.  
- Eu queria muito te ver. – e acariciava os cabelos dela, que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.  
- Eu também estava com saudades... E que tal entramos para bebermos alguma coisa? Você deve estar bem cansado.  
- Não, tudo bem. Não tenho muito tempo, e ainda não fiz o que vim fazer.  
- Ora, você já me viu. – e os dois sorriram.  
Percy mexeu nos bolsos, até encontrar um pequena caixinha azul. Penny o observava curiosa.  
- Eu comprei essa aliança de compromisso, não representa muita coisa agora, pois ainda não tenho condições de te pedir em casamento, mas é mais um coisa para simbolizar o nosso amor. – e tirou o anel dourado da caixinha. – Espero que goste.  
- Percy, que fofo. – e estendeu a mão para ele colocar a jóia. – Não precisava. – disse sorridente enquanto olhava para o anel, e o abraçou. – E como não representa nada? Só de ser dado por você, já representa muita coisa para mim. – e se beijaram mais um vez.  
- Já são quase meio dia. – Percy disse olhando no relógio. – Preciso voltar para casa, tenho que me encontrar com a minha família.  
- Mas já? – disse enquanto o abraçava mais um vez.  
- Prometo que tentarei te ver mais algumas vezes.  
- Tudo bem, mas toma cuidado, esse acampamento é muito perigoso.  
Os dois sorriram e deram um último beijo. Foram até a cabana da família de Penny, onde Percy se despediu dos pais dela. Segundo depois, ele já havia aparatado, e estava na cozinha da Toca.  
- Percy, querido, você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- É melhor nem falar, mamãe. Melhor nem falar... – se largou em uma das cadeiras, e logo bebeu uma grande copo de suco, enquanto enchia o prato de todas as guloseimas da Sra. Weasley.

Fim!

N/A: A história não está fazendo muito sentido, e nem teve muito P/P, mas eu estava relendo CdF, e essa idéia me veio na cabeça, e enquanto eu não a escrevesse, e não iria conseguir tirá-la da minha mente. Portanto, dêem um desconto XD


End file.
